The Digi Warriors
by Icepaw-LC
Summary: Two Gatomon appear in the world of Warriors, and one of them has a prophecy hanging above their head. Can the Gatomon turned cat that it said to save the Clan from evil do it? Or will she fail, and all be lost?


**Me: Hi guys!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: Sup everyone? You all ****good?**

**Thunder: Hopefully.**

**Me: Yee. Anyway, it's time for a new story! A cross-over of Digimon and Warriors! This has been on my mind for awhile now, and I'm finally getting around to posting it.**

**Shade: Took you like 10 months to.**

**Me: Shut up! It wasn't _that _long! Anyway, I own all the kitties and Clans in this, but one. Mittens (Leafpaw) is owned by a friend of mine. Also, the Clans here are different than they are in the books. They are:**

**ThunderClan- LightningClan**

**ShadowClan- DarknessClan**

**WindClan- AirClan**

**RiverClan- StreamClan**

**StarClan- MoonClan**

**Dark Forest- Terror Forest**

**Also I'm sorry if this sounds too much like the first book in Warriors, I'm trying to make it different like that, and still make it sort of the same, since my series here will be along the lines of the first six books. And please for the love of StarClan, do _not_beg me about updating this story. I don't care HOW long it takes me to, I have a life outside of the computer, and can't be on it everyday to upload stories like this. So, just bear with me, okay? I'll update when I can. Now, let's begin our story.**

**XXX**

LightningClan:

Leader: Stonestar- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Deputy: Sunflare- orange-and-red tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Snowslash- white she-cat with blue eyes, and black tips of her ears, and tail-tip

Warriors: Brambleshadow- Brown tabby with amber eyes

Firepelt- ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Dragonfang- brown she-cat with green eyes

Dreamcloud- white she-cat with amber eyes

Roartooth: Large black tom

Graystream: gray she-cat

Sunpelt: muscular yellow tom

Copperfur: copper colored tom

Brackenleaf: golden she-cat

Toothclaw: muscular brown tom

Tigerstripe: brown tom with black stripes

Gemwater: yellow she-cat

Clawmouth: brown and white tom with very sharp teeth

Apprentice, Windpaw

Tailbreeze: white tom with a huge tail

Flowertail: white she-cat with a rosy colored tail

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Thornpelt: huge golden tom

Smallstep: small gray she-cat

Mouseclaw: Dusky brown tom with small claws

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Sugarstorm: white she-cat

Blazeglow: fiery orange tom

Apprentices: Icepaw- white she-cat with orange on her ear tips, stripped tail, tail-tip, green front paws, and blue eyes

Leafpaw- white she-cat with green on her ear tips, stripped tail, tail-tip, gray front paws, and green eyes

Windpaw- gray tom

Rosepaw- bright red she-cat

Goldenpaw- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Duskflower: dark furred she-cat. Mother of Roartooth's kits, Flamekit (tom) and Sunsetkit (she-cat)

Elders: Brownflower: old acorn colored she-cat

StreamClan:

Leader: Waterstar- silver blue she-cat

Deputy: Tallstorm- long legged tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Riverstripe- sleek gray-black tom

Apprentice- Rabbitpaw

Warriors: Scalefur- blueish gray tom with webbed paws and gills

Snakepelt- orange tom with golden eyes

Runningclaw- light black tom

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Crowtail- gray tom with blue eyes

Greyfur- gray tabby she-cat

Furretstorm- long tabby tom

Appretice, Stonepaw

Apprentices: Stormpaw- gray tortoise shelled tom

Rabbitpaw- red tom

DarknessClan:

Leader: Littlestar- small silver tom

Deputy: Mudfur- mud colored tom

Apprentice- Gorgepaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpelt- brown tortoise shelled she-cat

Warriors Firewind- bright orange tom.

Cloudsky- white tom

Apprentice-Featherpaw

Mothtail- silver-gray she-cat

Smokeclaw- smoke colored tom

Ashfur- ash colored she-cat

Apprentices: Featherpaw- white she-cat with black flecks

Gorgepaw- brown tom

Queens: Skypelt- light gray she-cat

(Mousekit, Tinykit, Frogkit)

AirClan

Leader: Lionstar- tabby tom with a furry neck

Deputy: Cedartail- dusky brown tom

Apprentice-Marshpaw

Medicine CatRobinfang- gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice- Barkpaw

Warriors: Auraclaw- brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Has physic abilities.

Apprentice-Pebblepaw

Streampelt- silver tabby tom

Boulderfur- stone gray tom

Apprentice-Forestpaw

Silverwhisker- silver she-cat

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Streamstorm- silver gray she-cat

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Leopardfang- unusually spotted she-cat

Dewdrop- silver she-cat

Tigerstripe- orange striped she-cat

Voletail-small brown tom

Thornheart- black she-cat

Starfoot- gray she-cat with black markings. Comes from DarknessClan

Apprentices: Pebblepaw- gray tom with green eyes

Marshpaw- brown tom

Moonpaw- small black tom

Amberpaw- striped she-cat

Forestpaw- bark brown tom

Queens: Sorrelpelt- brown she-cat

Heartpool- brown tabby she-cat

(Galekit- brown Stonekit-gray Sootkit- black)

Elders: Hopecloud- pale brown tom

Digstorm- once handsome tortoise shelled tom

Fallingdawn- crabby tortoise shelled she-cat

DeathClan:

Leader: Yang- black-and-white tom

Deputy: Clawtooth- striped red tome

Warriors: Saber- a black tom with white stripes

Tiger- white she-cat

Demon- a blood-thristy black she-cat with green eyes

Lilac- beautiful soft-black she-cat with pale violet eyes

Reaper- pitch-black she-cat, with emotionless, desolate gray eyes

Slice- a gray tom with blue eyes

Viola- pure-white she-cat with deadly burning red eyes

Layla- brown she-cat with black stripes, white chin, and green eyes

Slash- gray tom with green eyes and black stripes

River- dark grey she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes.

Jira- beautiful white pelted she-cat with one red eye, and one purple eye

Razor- black she-cat with a sharp tongue and creepy white eyes that haunt you at night

Marcus- red eyed brown tabby

Kimmy- ginger with white paws, chest and muzzle. Kimmy has one sweet purple eye, and one baby blue eye, and her nose is a rosy pink color.

Whisper- lovely white, fluffy she-cat with stunning amber eyes

Jagged- white and black tom with one light blue eye, and one brown eye

Star- small grey she-cat with purple eyes

Scar- black tom with icy blue eyes

Minty- a quite big black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Aly- black she-cat with silver eyes

Ice- gray-blue she-cat with icy blue eyes

Noel- small jet black she-cat

Bloodsoul- dark-tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn ear and silver cold eyes that haunt you

Tori- brown she-cat with green eyes

Dash- beautiful, pale-grey she-cat with piercing, frosty blue eyes, and cold, blue stripes running down her spine

Knife- gray with dark gray stripes

Defiance- black cat with green eyes

Hazed- is a brutal, vicious tom of DeathClan. His eyes are a muddy green color. In battle this powerful tom is amazing; he is called Hazed because he is thought to be a hazed. Once blood is in his mouth, he only knows one word; 'kill'.

Hazel- a strong and brave she-cat in DeathClan. In battle, she uses her beauty to soften her enemies and make them an easier target to attack. She is mostly grumpy, and has unexpected emotional outbreaks. Hazel is cream with hazel tabby markings and bright amber eyes. She also has one long scar across her flank. Though she is young, Hazel is still among one of the strongest, but only because of her flank scar. She is quick on her feet when cats aim for it. She hates it when Clan cats or kittypets join the Clan, because she originally hates them; deriding them.

Blood- black pelt and red eyes. He got the name 'Blood' for getting enemy blood on him when he kills.

Death- named after DeathClan. A black tom with amber eyes. He got the name 'Death' from killing all enemy cats, leaving none alive.

Diablo- a nasty DeathClan she-cat with black fur and haunting red eyes

Apprentices:

Thistle- a grey and white tom

Thorn- brown tabby she-cat

Snake- yellow-cream tom

Cats outside Clans:

Whitemist-white tom with many battle scars. Formerly of StreamClan

Yellowtooth- gray she-cat with orange eyes, formerly of DarknessClan

Blake-Black tom with scars

Leila- Cream she-cat with one blind eye

Blood-Dark gray tom with black ears and white paws.

Candy-Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Ginger- Flame-colored she-cat with one ear

Prologue

The cats of MoonClan stood around the pool, their starry pelts glowed in the darkness. There were six cats in totally. One was a brown tabby tom, one was a gray she-cat, one was a black tom, one was snow-white she-cat, and the last cat was a silver tabby tom. They were standing around a pool of small water. The clean ocean blue water rocked back and forwards as the cats talked.

"There are dark times ahead for the Clans," meowed the brown tabby.

"Yes," added the silver tabby. "But what can we do?"

"We must look into the Pool of Visions, and maybe they'll tell us something," the black tom finished.

The other cats agreed and they all looked into the pool of water. They saw a shape began to form. It was a white she-cat with orange on the tips of her ears, stripped tail, green front paws, and blue eyes. Fire seemed to dance behind the she-cat, as the cats of MoonClan stared in shock and awe.

However, as fast as the picture of the cat came, it was gone.

The six cats all looked at each other, their eyes were still wide in shock.

"It was a sign!" the snow-white she-cat was the first to speak up. "We must go and tell LightningClan!"

"But who shall go and tell them?" asked the black tom.

"I'll go," the brown tabby tom told them. "I'll send a sign to Snowslash."

The other five cats agreed, and he was off.

XXXX

The moon shined down on the Clan of LightningClan. A silver she-cat was sitting under High Rock, looking up at Silverpelt. Most of the Clan was out fighting at Sunning Rocks, trying to keep it from StreamClan. Those foxhearts were always trying to take that bit of territory as their own. The she-cat dug her claws into the forest green grass, and growled slightly. One of the warriors who had been hurt badly enough to come back to the camp, Dragonfang, and told her that they were loosing the battle. It was a hard blow. The Clan hadn't lost since she had become their leader, many moons ago. The battle tonight was a hard lost for her and her Clanmates.

A white she-cat with blue eyes, and black tips of her ear, and tail came running over to the other she-cat.

"Stonestar!"

The other she-cat turned around to face her. "What is it Snowslash?"

The white cat dropped her head to her leader, and the older cat nodded for her to speak.

"Stonetar," she began, flicking her tail from side to side. "I had a sign from MoonClan."

The silver she-cat now known as Stonestar, flicked his ear at this. "What did they say, Snowslash?"

"They said that: _A cat as quick as fire will come, and only ice may stop it._" (AN: I have a few ideas for this one. Like I dunno, I don't like how that sounds. I came up with two other ones. Tell me which of the three you like better, or, if you guys can come up with one._ Only ice can burn out the fire. And.._ _Only light can light up the darkness_. The second one I'm not too sure about, but meh.. But yeah, let me know what you guys think, or if you guys have one that's better. I'll edit this bit if you do. XD.)

The LightningClan leader rose to her paws when she heard that. How could ice put out fire? Normally fire would melt the ice. How could it stop the 'fire' that would do them harm? What was MoonClan trying to tell them? Stonestar looked at her medicine cat, still trying to make sense of what was told.

"How can ice stop fire? Fire melts ice, Snowslash. How could it stop what melts it?"

"I do not know," meowed Snowslash. "But MoonrClan said it would save us, so it must be true."

The leader of LightningClan nodded to the snow-white she-cat. "Alright. You have never been wrong before. Nor have our warrior ansesters. Ice will come and it will put out the fire."


End file.
